Hetalia meets Nyotalia
by DewElr
Summary: Fem USA UK and France accidental gets teleported to Hetalia world, will they ever find their way back?


Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

Episode 1

Every nation in the world came for a world conference.

 _USA: Dude I think the world conference can convene. Solving all today's problem will be easy. No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with any photo ops feel free to speak honestly while protecting yourself for re-election._

USA points at a drawing of a super hero protecting the earth.

 _USA: I'll go first. You know the global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think it's ok to generically engineer a huge earth, and have him protect the earth. I give you the super hero global man._

 _Japan: I agree with America!_

 _Switzerland: Man ill beat you with your beach fries._

 _UK: There is no way that some super hero will help global warming, and enslave humanity_

 _France: If little America to come to me, then how come we can discomfort_

 _UK: BACK IN COURT_

 _USA: You Frenchies love to hate America. Why don't you go back making your hot chick statues like you used to?_

 _China:_ _Western nations are so immature. I doubt they ever grow up. Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs' that seems to work. Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treats?_

 _France and UK: We'll just get hungry again!_

 _Spain: Hey, why don't you say something Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in._

 _Russia: What? Why me? No thanks. I honestly want to see Lithuania get in big trouble and come crawling back for help. Then Latvia will be right behind._

 _Estonia: You're so tough, next you'll try to pick a fight with Haiti._

 _Russia: Do you have a miniature detachable head?_

 _Poland: If you get any closer to Lithuania I'll make your capital Warsaw!_

 _China: Please everyone, calm down!_

 _Germany: EVERYONE SHUT UP!_

 _England and France: Germany?!_

 _Germany:_

 _We've called this conference to solve the world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past. And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salute of my country's past._

A hand has been raised across from Germany!

 _Germany: Germany recognizes his friend Italy!_

 _Italy: PASTA!_

America was giving his awesome speech, suddenly He got bothered by Estonia sleeping. They decided to just go on with the meeting.

While Estonia asleep peacefully. A wooden bat taps on the table

 _FemAmerica: Um hello! Wake up or else Estonia,_

Estonia wakes up seeing something that is wrong.

 _FemAmerica: What the crap you think you're doing! I was totally talking, and you just fall asleep you douche._

Estonia suprising and confuse to see every nation turned into a girl.

 _Estonia: A-A-A-America, is that you?_

 _FemUK: Stop it America, you can't solve all of your problems by hitting them._

 _Estonia: Britian too, oh dear!_

 _FemUK: Estonia, this is your fault for sleeping!_

 _FemJapan: Maybe you can try settling this peacefully. Estonia didn't mean to insult you._

 _Estonia: IS that girl Japan, and she must be Latvia! What the heck is going on._

America laughing with the UK!

 _Estonia: Everyone except me has turn into a girl! Like ones in those dating simulators!_

 _FemItaly: So you fall asleep! So what can you do! It's the only human!_

Estonia looking at Italy!

 _Estonia: HUH! Italy?_

 _FemItaly: once we're done with the meeting, we'll go eat and take long naps! Hey why do you have to cause all theses trauma, why don't you be nicer._

Estonia more terrified when he saw Russia as a female.

 _Estonia: Don't tell me!_

 _FemRussia: What you mean me?_

 _Estonia: It's a female Russia!_

 _FemRussia: All I did was brush a little on Russia, and then took him outside!_

China jumps on Estonia and hugging him

 _FemChina: Estonia I got real good medicine in my place, you buy stuff from me and I be happy and you can be so happy!_

God appears in the door

 _God: Perhaps I could light on the situation!_

 _Estonia: God tell me what's going on!_

 _God: Let me tell you something. I did this to make you happy. This is your fantasy dream come true_

 _Estonia: THIS ISN'T MY FANTASY_

 _God: Enjoy! You are now surrounded by the ladies._

 _Everyone: Estonia!_

 _Estonia: No I don't want to end like this! AHHHHH_

Estonia wakes up everyone gone except Lithuania, and Latvia.

 _Lithuania: Lativia are you ok?_

 _Latvia: Sound like you had a bad dream_

 _Lithuana: Thank goodness it was just a nightmare!_

 _Russia: What kind of nightmare, hmmm?_

 _Estonia: That everyone had turn into girls instead of me!_

 _Russia: I like that story!_

(Nyotalia World)

FemUK, FemUSA, and FemFrance were looking at Britain magic mirror all off the sudden the mirror reacted and teleported the three ladies into the hetalia world.

(Hetalia world)

 _FemUSA: Hey ladies where are we?_

 _FemUK: I don't know but let's find the nearest building._

The three ladies found a building.

 _FemFrance: It looks like a beautiful conference room._

The three went inside.

 _FemUSA: Hello? It's the great heroine has come to town._

All of the sudden he hears 3 guys coming from outside. The three hid together. Upon seeing they saw 3 guys sitting in the chairs.

 _MaleAmerica: Ok guys, to get rid of ISIS, we need a plan._

 _MaleFrance: America what is your plan?_

 _MaleAmerica: That's easy, Britain will go suicidal_

 _MaleUK: Wait! WHAT!_

 _MaleAmerica: and France you will-_

They paused they felt they are being watched.

 _MaleUk/MaleFrance: America does it feel like we're being watched?_

 _MaleUSA: where?_

 _MaleUK: Over there!_

He points at the curtains on the window

 _FemUSA: Crap I think we're being suspected!_

America goes onto the curtains, he swiped off the curtains and the 6 screamed at eachother!

 _MaleUSA: Who they hell are you?_

 _FemUSA: Who am I, Who are you? You said you're America, but I'm the real America._

 _MaleUSA: What are you talking about I'm America, and I'm the hero!_

 _FemUSA: I'm the heroine._

Both Fem and Male UK talked to their USA.

 _FemUk/MaleUK: Ok guys how about we settle this peacefully._

 _MaleFrance: I agree_

The 6 talk about their stories.

 _FemUSA: My name is America. Me, France, and Britain we're teleported here with Britain's magic mirror._

 _MaleUK: Really? I also have a magic mirror, but it is in the storage room._

 _FemUSA: Then we were teleported to this place._

 _MaleFrance: Wow! I never knew there were female versions of us!_

Germany Italy, and Japan entered to find the three.

 _MaleUS: Oh hey guys._

 _Italy: Wow! Who are thoses pretty ladies._

 _Germany: Wait who are thoses ladies._

 _MaleFrance: Come sit down, we'll talk about it._

The three sat as France explaining everything. As France explaining, back at the nyotalia world, Female's Germany, Italy, and Japan trying to find America until they got teleported to the Hetalia World.

 _FemJapan: Hey guys where aw wee._

 _FemGermany: I have no idea! But we need to find someone!_

 _FemItaly: Oh boy, I hope we find some pasta on the way._

The three also found the building. They saw France, USA, and UK, and 6 other guys. The three went inside the building.

 _FemUSA: Oh hey girls_

The MaleAxis saw the FemaleAxis.

 _FemGermany: What's going on here and who are theses guys?_

 _FemFrance: Sit down we have a lot of explaining to do._

 **20 minutes later.**

 _FemGermany: So these are versions of us?_

 _MaleUS: yup!_

Italy:

 _MaleItaly: Say do you like Pasta?_

 _FemItaly: Ahh! Pasta is my favorite!_

 _Male: look what I made for everyone._

Italy shows her the white flags.

 _Female: That is so cool, I also made a lot for everyone!_

USA:

 _Male: Oh my goodness! So you are a female version of my wow I'm sexy_

 _Female: Really, I think I look sexy as a guy._

 _Male: I think you and I are going to get along just fine, by playing lots of video games, eat hamburgers, eat ice cream, and play baseball._

 _Female: ALRIGHT!_

The two gave a high five!

France:

 _Female: Do you like clothes shopping?_

 _Male: AAA its all time my favorite thing to do!_

 _Female: Btw do you like my cape_

 _Male: It's so beautiful!_

Japan:

 _Male: So, how's America doing in your world?_

 _Female: We are pretty good friends. We sometimes play video games, and eat!_

 _Male: Hmmm I have the same experience!_

UK:

 _Male: So how can we help to get back to your world?_

 _Female: I do know how to get back but I don't know the ingrediants_

 _Male: What do you mean?_

 _Female: Their back at my world!_

 _Male: Oh great._

Both France accidently threw something at both Britain,

 _Fem/MaleUK: That's it France. You asked for it._

The 4 were fighting each other, and soon everyone was so loud except for Germany. They both were getting really tired of this noise.

Germany

 _Male: I swear I'm going to scream if I had to!_

 _Female: Me too, trust me I have gone through the same as you!_

Suddenly the crowd gone worse, people start to fight!

 _Male/FemGermany: EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOU SIDE DEALS. WE ARE HERE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO BRING OUR FEMALE SELVES BACK TO THEIR WORLD. SO WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG FOR NOW!_

Everyone Agrees. They all brought them back to their homes.


End file.
